toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Campus
view of the plumber base. Camera pans into a plumber typing on his computer. Ben: Welcome to Total Drama-Magister, you have the camera facing the wrong way. Magister: Oops, sorry. camera views Ben, in his 16 year old Ben 10 Omniverse form. Ben: Okay, welcome to Total Drama Omniverse! I know I'm suppossed to be saving the world or something, but the plumbers have chosen me to do otherwise. They're looking for a new recruit, and the ultimate way to do so is by hosting a survivor show filled with tough challenges, where the winner contestant is chosen as the new recruit. The contestants will be put into two teams, The Ultimate Warrior and the Omni Heroes. They will compete against each other in each of the challenges. The winner contestant in the end of the show will get five hundred million dollars! Magister, mumbling: Ben...I don't think we have that much money... Ben, whispering: I'm trying to get good ratings here! Ben: Let me show you around campus. camera switches to an old plumber shuttle. Ben: This is where all the contestants can tell what they are thinking. They can tell the audience of their view on this camp so far. screen switches to the kitchen. Ben: And, this is where they'll be eating. Max is the cook, heh heh. Max, holding up a plate of squid tentacles: I've cooked the contestants lunch! screen changes again to the airlock room. Ben: The losing team will vote one competitor on their own team off, and then go here to see who exactly was voted off. The loser competitor will have to walk the Airlock of Shame..where they will be sucked into the empty vaccuum of space! screen changes again to a map of the universe. Ben: The competitors will have challenges on different planets. They will have to face the planet's problems plus new ones we have added. screen changes to the lobby of the plumber base. Ben: Depending on their team, the contestants will either stay in the rooms on the left side of the base, or the right side. camera man hands Ben a small piece of paper. Ben reads it. Ben: Looks like we have no time to spare, the contestants have arrived! camera focuses on the main elevator in the middle of the base. The door opens up to reveal the first contestant. Ben: Here we have Ulti, our first contestant! Ulti: Hello! Ben: Good to have you here, Ulti! Ulti: Good to be here, Mr. Tennyson! Ben: Walk over to the left side of the lobby please! walks over to the left side. The door opens again to reveal another contestant. Ben: And here's Toon! Toon: Wow, this is the Plumber Base... Ben: The one and only. walks in with a few bags and briefcases. He takes a camera from his pocket and starts taking pictures. Ben: Ultra, what's happening, man? does not hear him due to the flashes of the camera. He takes a picture in Ben's face, blinding him. Ben: Yikes, keep that in your pocket, thank you! competitor comes in. Ben: 'Ermac... Ermac: I need you to sign these safety forms. takes out a bunch of forms and give them to Ben. Ben: Oh no, YOU do the signing. gives Ermac the forms back.